Sweater Weather
by jazmadi
Summary: [Universo Alterno] Porque a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, el sentimiento continuaba ahí, en lo más profundo de su alma, era por ello por lo que no le importaba estar ahí, con ella. Porque a su lado no importaba si hacía algo que normalmente le disgustaba, porque ella lo mejoraba con su mera presencia.


**Disclaimer** :  
Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría por lo que queda prohibido el plagio o distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

 **Sweater Weather**

* * *

Odiaba los lugares cálidos como aquel en el que se encontraba. Simplemente no lograba entender cómo podría existir gente capaz de disfrutar del sol sobre ellos, ocasionando altas y detestables temperaturas, dejándoles sudorosos y apestosos. En verano podría inclusive ver las ondas producto de la humedad y el calor. Sofocante.

Sin embargo, y para su satisfacción, aquellos días el clima era más fresco de lo que solía ser, lo cual explicaba su vestimenta abrigadora: una sudadera azul oscura con las mangas arremangadas a medio antebrazo, la capucha colgando a su espalda; sus pantalones de algodón negros que se extendía algunos centímetros por debajo de las rodillas, mientras que sus zapatillas deportivas colgaban de su hombro luego de haber anudado las cintas de las mismas.

Estaba ahí, parado, con los pies sobre la fina arena, sintiendo como ésta se colaba entre sus dedos, una situación que ni de cerca disfrutaba. Las manos estaban ocultas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Refunfuñó con el gesto duro. Si avanzase un par de pasos hacia el frente, podría sentir el frío del agua marina contra sus pies, más no estaba en sus planes llenarse de lodo. Suspiró.

Luego de quejarse mentalmente por lugares como aquel, dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha, en dirección hacia aquel puente de madera que se alzaba unos cuantos metros sobre la arena. Ahí, a los pies de aquella construcción, estaba ella. Inevitablemente sonrió. Aquello eliminaba con creces cualquier razón para abandonar el lugar. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos sobre su menudo cuerpo, cubierto por unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla demasiado cortos y desgastados, dejando las piernas expuestas casi en su totalidad a la intemprerie; una blusa de tirantes del mismo color verde jade de sus ojos cubría su torso y, sobre ella, una blusa blanca –casi transparente– de manga larga desabotonada que, ni de broma, podría salvarla del inclemente clima. El par de sandalias que había escogido eran sostenidas por su mano izquierda. Había sido muy testaruda aquella mañana cuando él le cuestionó por su elección de vestimenta, argumentando que el pronóstico del clima auguraba frío, corrientes de aire y nubes grises y cargadas en el firmamento y, pese a ello, la joven había hecho un berrinche replicando que los pronósticos siempre erraban por lo que terminó vistiendo ligera.

La vio hacer círculos en la arena con los dedos de sus pies, garabateando como si de una hoja en blanco se tratara, con una expresión de plenitud en su rostro difícil de resistirse. Reparó en cómo se acuclillaba, poniendo atención, tal vez, a un par de conchas medio enterradas. Notó, de repente, cómo se erguía, aún con aquel rostro relajado y se adentró al mar a paso lento pero firme, hasta que el agua le llegó un par de dedos por encima de sus tobillos. Observaba como las olas llegaban y se iban, trayendo y llevándose consigo misterios del océano a sus pies. La vio patear y girar dentro del agua, salpicando sin consideración alguna, después de todo, gracias a aquel clima y a la hora, se encontraban sólo ellos dos en aquel lugar.

La joven extendió los brazos, estirándolos hacia atrás dejando salir un gemido de placer ante aquel acto. Se giró con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda para poder verle a la cara y dedicarle una sonrisa radiante acompañada por un increíble brillo en sus orbes. Rápidamente corrió hacia su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza, con la esperanza de robarle un poco de calor corporal, esperando que aquel momento no fuese producto de su imaginación.

–Volvamos a casa.

Pidió ella reprimiendo el frío que sentía, sin estar dispuesta a aceptar su error de aquella mañana. Él sonrió de medio lado con socarronería, levantando una ceja divertido.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó–, ¿no te agrada este momento tan íntimo que compartimos? –añadió con burla usando uno de los comentarios que más hacía la Haruno, aún sin responder el abrazo de la joven, las manos aún resguardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–¡Oh, vamos! –alegó sonriente–, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo afuera, apuesto que debes tener hambre –intentó dar razones, evitando evidenciar aquello que era tan obvio para el pelinegro.

–Puedo aguantarlo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–…

La pelirrosa sabía que aquel hombre estaba jugando con ella. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él detestaba los lugares como aquel y ese tipo de recreación tan infantil –palabras del azabache–, pero era capaz de dejarlo de lado con tal de divertirse a su costa, demostrando su razón para doblegar su orgullo y así lograr que ella reconociese su error y pudiera, entonces, aprender aquella lección.

–Tengo frío –susurró, al fin, la joven por lo bajo.

–¿Qué has dicho? –inquirió Sasuke ensanchando su sonrisa. Ella, por su parte, le dedicó una mirada más helada que el viento en ese momento.

–¡Tengo frío! –le exclamó en un tono más alto, con las mejillas arreboladas, estrechando más el abrazo.

–Espero que la próxima ocasión me escuches –dijo él con satisfacción.

Luego de ello, se sacó su propio abrigo, dejando al descubierto que debajo de aquella sudadera había una playera gris de manga corta que, si bien el material podría ser cálido, dudaba que consiguiese protegerle debidamente.

–Oh, no –rechazó la apenada chica ante el ofrecimiento del joven, consciente de que había sido su error y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de su testarudez.

–No discutas –sentenció él, tendiéndole la sudadera.

A regañadientes, la joven se vistió con la prenda, sintiendo al instante la calidez y el aroma del chico. Ésta era, por mucho, más grande que la ropa que ella vestía, haciéndola lucir más pequeña, frágil e inocente, sin embargo, aquello era irrelevante en aquel momento. Sin poder resistirse, Sakura cerró los ojos para disfrutar aquella sensación, sujetando el cuello de la sudadera contra su nariz, aspirando la varonil y embriagante fragancia. Al abrirlos nuevamente, vio un brillo de auténtica felicidad en los ojos del Uchiha. Volvió a abrazarle.

–Me alegra que estés de regreso –le dijo con la mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho. Sintió cómo él daba un largo suspiro, escuchando el aire salir de sus labios. Rodeó su delicado cuerpo con sus brazos, otorgándole seguridad, confianza y protección. Levantó después una mano para acariciar su cabellera con sutileza, deleitándose con aquel dulce aroma que se desprendía de sus rosados mechones.

No cabía duda que aquella era una de las cosas que más había extrañado al realizar aquel largo viaje, el poder estar de aquel modo con la joven, tan íntimo, tan único. Tres años separados le supieron amargos. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la echó de menos cada día, sin embargo, era ese mismo sentimiento el que le había hecho avanzar hasta poder lograr su cometido, para poder ser capaz de regresar a su lado como un hombre nuevo, más maduro y más seguro sobre aquello que quería para su futuro, en el cual le era imposible vislumbrarlo sin la presencia de aquella joven de melena rosa.

–Vamos a casa.

Y dicho ello, deshicieron el cálido abrazo para emprender el camino de regreso, siguiendo los pasos sobre la arena que los habían llevado hasta aquel lugar. Tomando la iniciativa, el joven cogió la mano de la chica, entrelazando sus dedos, afianzando el agarre. Ella le dirigió una mirada avergonzada y sorprendida, a sabiendas de que era precisamente ella quien iniciaba aquellas muestras de cariño. Entendió el sentimiento no externado tras ese gesto, apretando más la mano del chico, sonriéndole con ternura y entendimiento, que fueron también reflejados en el semblante del Uchiha.

Caminaron a paso lento hasta el lugar en el que se hospedarían por un par de días más, disfrutando –en especial el pelinegro– el viento que se empeñaba en despeinarles. Al cabo de cuarenta minutos, se encontraron en el pórtico de aquella casa. El Uchiha se aproximó y abrió la puerta, cediéndole el paso a la joven, quien se abrazó a sí misma por culpa de la baja temperatura.

–¡Cielos! –se quejó ella, girándose para ver al pelinegro–. ¡Estamos en plena primavera y hace un frío tremendo! –chilló con pesar.

–Tú fuiste quien quiso venir –Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

–No pensé que el clima fuese a estar así –se defendió haciendo un mohín.

–Para eso existen los pronósticos –replicó él con burla–. ¡Oh!, espera, olvido que son sólo patrañas –añadió con burla. Ella le mostró la lengua indignada–. Anda, ven –extendió los brazos como invitación para que la joven se acercase y pudiese acurrucarse contra su pecho.

–Te quiero, Sasuke –soltó ella entre sus brazos–. Encendamos la chimenea –pidió un momento después con el frío aun calándole. Se separó de él y se dirigió hacia el mencionado lugar con el fin de cerciorarse que tuviese leños y así ahorrarse la búsqueda de ellos en el cobertizo. Suspiró de alivio al ver la madera en el lugar, por lo que fue hacia la cocina en busca de los utensilios para iniciar el fuego.

El ojinegro veía atento cada uno de sus movimientos, maravillado por la personalidad de la joven, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego antes? No era secreto para nadie el amor infinito que ella le profesaba desde niños, así como la transformación que ella sufrió física y mentalmente, esperando mejorar y ser digna de él a base de arduo esfuerzo y dedicación, mas aquel profundo sentimiento nunca se desvaneció, sino que cobró fuerza y le permitió continuar aferrada a alguna vana esperanza que se había formado dentro de sí.

Con paciencia y candor aguardó porque él pudiese constatar sus propios sentimientos, convirtiendo aquella espera en una época tortuosa, rayando en lo agonizante. Cuando jóvenes, sus caminos se habían separado poco antes de comenzar la preparatoria, justo cuando ella creía que él comenzaba a notarla y apreciarla, mas a la primera oportunidad, él decidió alejarse, dejándola desolada. Amor de niños, decían que aquello era, pero ella tenía una opinión diferente y se los haría saber.

Si bien en un inicio y luego de la partida de su, en aquel entonces amigo, lucía demacrada por culpa de la depresión, tiempo después había logrado sobreponerse para poder mejorar y estar a la altura del joven, así como del mejor amigo que compartían. Se esforzó y llegó tan lejos que ella misma se había impresionado de buena manera ante los resultados. Naruto le había prometido que se reencontrarían con el Uchiha, a pesar de que aquello implicase que el propio amor de la infancia del rubio se apartase de su lado, puesto que era bien sabido por todos la atracción y el cariño que el joven hiperactivo le tenía a la chica, sin embargo, ese mismo sentimiento era el que le alentaba a apoyar y ayudar a la joven. Sabía que él no tenía cabida en aquel corazón.

Así pues, cuando lograron egresar de la preparatoria, dieron el siguiente paso natural, ingresando a la universidad, haciéndose de un lugar en una de las más prestigiosas de la ciudad. En aquel entonces la pelirrosa creía que había superado –pero no olvidado– al Uchiha, aun teniendo la firme convicción de que él era la única persona a la que podría querer tan intensamente, no obstante, fue un par de años antes de dar por terminada su preparación universitaria que descubrió que aquel pelinegro se encontraba nuevamente en la ciudad, logrando el mismo efecto en ella que cuando niños, acelerando su corazón, sonrojando sus mejillas y produciéndole suspiros. Se decidió que tenía que hablar con él, y así lo hizo.

Grande fue su propia sorpresa cuando, alentada por sí misma, lo atajó un día. Había salido de una clase en cuanto le vio, excusándose con el profesor salió y corrió hasta alcanzarle. Apenas había pronunciado su nombre, el pelinegro le encaró con un claro gesto de sorpresa.

–Sakura –había dicho estupefacto. Ella llegó hasta su lugar, recargando sus manos sobre sus muslos, esperando recobrar el aire perdido por aquella carrera.

–Ne-necesito hablar con-contigo –le dijo ella con la respiración agitada y la decisión en sus ojos. Él asintió aún con la sorpresa por el repentino e inesperado encuentro.

Ella fue directo al grano, más avergonzada de lo que jamás había estado en su vida, le dijo todo cuanto pensaba. Le había reclamado su partida con lágrimas en los ojos, reviviendo el dolor de aquella noche. Le echó en cara el cómo, pese a ello, habían salido adelante, tanto ella como Naruto.

–Lamento todo por lo que has pasado –dijo sarcástico–, pero, ¿me llamaste sólo para restregarme eso, que a pesar de ello eres feliz? –reprochó ahora él. Ella negó.

–Es lo opuesto –le dijo aún con los ojos húmedos–. No logro ser feliz, Sasuke –le confesó–. Porque no importa qué haga, sigues estando ahí –dijo al fin, sin bajar la mirada. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, como si estuviese evaluando la situación–. Quisiera… –comenzó a decir ella al cabo de un minuto de silencio. Negó– Sal conmigo –le dijo decidida–. Quiero ser capaz de cerrar este ciclo –pidió con esperanza.

La Haruno nunca se imaginó que él accedería a aquello.

Luego de su primera cita, más de un centenar le siguieron. Ella atesoraba cada uno de los segundos que pasaba a su lado, puesto que él le había dejado en claro que sólo estaba de intercambio y debía volver a Oto al finalizar el periodo escolar, para realizar en la universidad de aquel lugar su último año. Se sintió aún peor cuando él le contó que no tenía pensado regresar a Konoha al terminar, por lo que aquello se convertiría en una etapa única que no se repetiría. No debía guardar esperanzas, se dijo, sobre algún futuro al lado del pelinegro, pero su corazón, siendo tan terco como ella misma, no hizo caso, así que se guardó el sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser, no dispuesta a perder aquella relación con un final asegurado.

Sin embargo, el _adiós_ profesado en el aeropuerto se había convertido en un _hasta luego_ –por petición de él, para sorpresa de la pelirrosa–. Aún recordaba cómo le había rozado la frente con un pequeño toque de sus dedos índice y medio pronunciando un "hasta pronto" para luego pasar a aquel filtro de seguridad con una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad, dejando tras de sí a una más que sonrojada pelirrosa.

No fue sino hasta el pasar tres años que pudieron reencontrarse nuevamente.

–¿En qué piensas? –la voz de Sakura le devolvió a la realidad. Sonrió apenas perceptiblemente.

–En recuperar el tiempo perdido –le contestó con la promesa en sus ojos–. Déjame ayudarte –dijo tomando la caja de fósforos de las manos de la pelirrosa para encender al fin la madera, haciendo uso de algo de papel y algún combustible en pequeñas cantidades.

Una vez el fuego logró lucir bien, empujó un sofá hasta acercarlo apenas lo suficiente para disfrutar de la calidez que la chimenea otorgaba, y luego se sentó, viendo fijamente el danzar de las llamas. Al cabo de un rato, llegó Sakura con una manta y un par de tazas con algún contenido caliente. Le tendió ambas tazas y le cubrió con la manta, levantándola un instante después para colarse a su lado. Tomó la bebida que Sasuke le ofrecía, a sabiendas de que él se quedaría con el amargo café y le cedería el chocolate a ella. Tomó un sorbo y suspiró.

–Te extrañé mucho –dijo ella con la cabeza sobre su brazo. Él le veía de medio lado.

–Yo también –contestó, callando para sí mismo la intensidad de aquel sentimiento.

* * *

 **NA (14/04/2017):** Una historia que tenía años, en verdad, con ganas de escribirla. La idea siempre estuvo ahí, pero de algún modo las palabras no llegaban y, cuando lo hacían, no sonaban bien. Honestamente me gustó cómo quedó, y personalmente siento que es una especie de continuación a Arrival (que es el primer capítulo, y que estaba pensando como un One Shot, pero que terminó convirtiéndose en ésto). No quería hacerlo como continuación porque eso podría hacer parecer que habrá más, cosa que aún no sé si vaya a pasar, aunque lo cierto es que seguido pienso en más momentos para añadir a ésta... llamémosle serie, sin embargo, porque sigue una secuencia supuse que el primer capítulo podría verse arruinado si alguien leyese primero éste y luego el otro, así que mejor los uní en ésto.

Por cierto, tengo una lista en youtube con canciones "cute" que estuve escuchando para escribir ésto, con principal énfasis en Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood, aunqueee posiblemente no se considere cute del todo jeje, el punto es, que la música es muy buena musa.

Como **nota y advertencia** , quisiera comentar que es probable que añada más fragmentos así como es probable que no, por ello mantendré éste trabajo en particular como "Complete". Si añado más, no tendría fecha ni constancia como intento tenerla con la otra historia que escribo.

En fin, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

 **(10/09/2017):** Soy demasiado indecisa :-( No me decidí a dejar éste separado o junto con Arrival, al final opté por separarlo para darle a cada fragmento su "identidad". Espero no volver a hacer ésto u.u

-Jazmadi


End file.
